Just A Dream
by MissAmieB
Summary: Dave has an encounter with a beautiful woman, but was it all just a dream? Rated M - Smut. Rossi/OC


**Just A Dream...**

**A/N: This story has been in my head all day and I had a very hot dream with David Rossi – so here I am putting it all together. LMAO. I hope you enjoy. It's rated M for sexual situations. This is a one shot but it might be made into a full length story later on. Just wait and see. I do not own Criminal Minds but if I did – David Rossi would be in every scene. ((hehe))**

**((Rossi'sPOV))**

The room was filled with smoke and neon lights. David Rossi was drowning his sorrows with his scotch after a horrible case that the team had just finished up – that is when he saw her. She was beautiful and alone. Her hair was dark brown and what he could tell, she was short but had the perfect curves that suited her body very well. He was about to get up to go talk to her when three other girls walked over to her and he sat back down. From the looks of her, her eyes were bright red from the crying. He would just watch from a far.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I sat there drowning my sorrows in my beer – thank god for beer. He had hurt me and now I was the one alone. I love my friends for taking me out tonight but all I wanted to do was head back to the hotel and eat ice cream. How could I face him at work? We would see each other every weekend at the track and now things were shit. My two friends Patty and Kim came up towards me and sat with me.

"Amie? I love you hun but you can't sit here and cry over him. He is not worth it. He cheated on you. You deserve someone better." Patty said hugging me

"We love you Amie and we don't want to see you hurt. Come on...let's go out and dance." Kim smiled

"I do not want too." I said stubbornly

"Amie – You are only here for the weekend and we miss you – so let's make the best of it." Patty said standing up grabbing me by the hands.

"No! Just let me be." I said as Patty and Kim pulled me up dragging me towards the dance floor.

**((Katy Perry – Walking Up in Vegas))**

"I love this song" Patty smiled

"ME TOO!" Kim shouted

"Come on Amie – let all the frustration out" Patty laughed as she dance.

I had no other option then to dance – I didn't want to look like a fool just standing here. As my body moved, Kim and Patty danced with me. Two guys started dancing with us and one was very persistent to dance with me but I kept pushing him away.

"Dude, back the fuck off! I do not want to dance with you." I shouted.

"Come on baby! You know you want this" the guy said.

"I SAID NO! Back off!" I said pushing him away. But he grabbed my arm and started working himself all over me. As I pushed him off, he knocked me down on the ground.

"Dude back the fuck off!" Patty said as he tried to get me back up. He grabbed Patty and pushed her down to the ground.

"Hey asshole! The ladies obviously do not want you around them and I do not want think you want to mess with an FBI Agent." A dark toned said pulling his FBI badge.

"No I don't sorry I was trouble." the guy said running off with his friends.

"That's right you don't mess with me." Patty said looking him in the eyes.

"Patty – calm down." Kim laughed as she watched them run off.

I noticed a hand reaching for me. As I grabbed his hand – a light shock hit my hand. As I got up, I looked him in the eyes – he had the sexiest eyes and was probably about the age of 50. I just faded a little bit staring at his features.

"Miss – are you okay?" Dave asked

"Oh – yeah, sorry. Thank you for saving me. People just don't take no really easily." I lightly smiled

"My name is Dave." David smiled

"Amie – You really work for the FBI?" I asked

"Yup – with the BAU. You work for NASCAR?" Dave asked

"Yeah – BAU?" I asked

"Behavior Analyst Unit." Dave laughed

"Oh – Sounds intense." I smiled

"It is – would you like to join me for a drink?" Dave asked with a smile

"Of course." I said unsure.

"Don't worry – We will be fine Amie – go enjoy yourself. You deserve it hunnie. Take care of her Dave – She has been through a lot this week." Patty said and she went back to dancing with Kim.

"I will, she is in good hands" Dave said taking walking towards the booth I was originally sitting at earlier.

The waitress came up towards us and took our drink orders.

"I will have a Heineken." I smiled at the waitress.

"I will have a whiskey – neat." Dave smiled back.

"I really want to thank you for saving me." I said

"It's my pleasure. So brings you to DC?" Dave asked

"Business and the race on Sunday." I smiled taking a sip of the beer the waitress brought us.

"Can I ask – why your friend said that you have been through a lot this week?" Dave asked unsure if he should be cutting in this woman's life he barely even knew.

"Let's just say you find out the man you love, who you've been with for two years and is engaged with another woman in your hotel room." I said sadly

"I am truly sorry – but no man is worth that. A woman deserves love and respect and any man that does that – deserves to be shot." Dave smiled

"Thank you – what brings you here?" I asked unsure what to say

"Just having a few drinks after a bad case." Dave said

"I am sorry." I said

"It's okay – I think my day just got better." Dave smiled

"Oh really? How is that?" I asked

"I saved a beautiful girl." Dave said with a reassuring smile that could make a girl melt.

We just sat there for hours talking about different things in our lives – anything from work to love to our childhoods. I looked at my clock and realized it was 1am.

"I should be getting back to the hotel, tomorrow, I mean today – is going to be a long day." I said sadly.

"Well, let me walk you back to the hotel. It's the least I can do to make sure your safe." Dave said

"Thank you – I would appropriate that. I just have to find my friends." I smiled

"I think they left about a half hour ago." Dave said

"Why didn't they come up to me." I said a little frustrated.

"I think they did – your phone went off thirty minutes ago, but you didn't notice it." Dave laughed as he helped me up from the seat.

"Oh...I guess I got caught up with our conversation." I laughed as I check my phone message.

"_Amie – we are heading back to our rooms and we didn't want to disturb your conversation. Have fun and be safe. ILY" Patty said_

As we walked out of the club in the mild, warm air, Dave wrapped his arm around my waist – to keep my balance.

"My hotel is right around the corner here." I smiled

"Okay. I really want to thank you for hanging out with me tonight. It's not many chances I get to sit with a beautiful woman." Dave smiled

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I lightly laughed

"Nope – I am just speaking the truth." Dave said.

As we reached the hotel, Dave pulled me to face him.

"This is. Thank you Dave." I smiled

"Well – I wouldn't be a gentlemen, if I didn't make sure you got to your room safely." Dave smiled

"If you insist." I smiled

"I do, Bella." Dave said as he took my hand in his. My whole body was sensory overload, as our hands were tangled with each others. We both walked into the hotel and got in the elevator. I pressed the 4th floor and road the elevator up in completely silence.

Once we heard the ding, I lead Dave towards my room. Room 415. He pulled me to face him.

"Thank you again Dave." I smiled

"It's been my pleasure all night." Dave smiled pulling my waist towards him. He took his left hand from my waist and held my face pulling me closer towards him.

Our lips met together, his tongue lightly focusing on my bottom lip. My whole body was filled with electricity and heat. I slowly worked my tongue in his mouth as he did the same. Everything just seemed to slow down as he kissed me passionately. I slowly broke the kiss and looked in his eyes – they were filled with passion and desire.

"Dave..." I whispered.

"Yes.." Dave said looking at me.

"Do you... to come in..?" I said hesitatingly.

"Please." Dave said whispered.

As we walked into the hotel room and closed the door. Dave pulled me towards him again and kissed me with more force. Our lips were on fire from kissing each other previously. Once we broke the kiss, Dave looked around the room and noticed my friends weren't there.

Were are your friends?" Dave asked

"They are two rooms over from me. They are...um..sorta together." I said

"I could tell on the dance floor." Dave said pulling me toward the bed.

"Dave – Even if this is for one night – I really need to feel..." I said as Dave pulled his finger on my lips.

"Shh. My love. You don't have to say anything. I just know what you want and feel. I can see it in your eyes." Dave said laying me on the bed. Our lips pressed against each other. I could feel everything in the moment. This man I barely knew – had left me breathless and hot in more then one place.

His lips worked towards my neck – leaving little kisses all over me. As he kissed my neck – it left tingles all over me.

"Dave – Do you have a condom?" I asked

"Yes – of course." Dave pulled it out.

"I want you and I need you." I said with desire.

"Just lay back my love – I am going to take all your desires and wants. Tonight I am going to make you feel like your in heaven." Dave said. With no more instructions, he pulled me up off the bed and slowly undress me. Leaving little kisses all over my body. Once, I was down to my bra and panties, I looked him and smiled.

"Oh your getting undress too." I smiled wickedly. As I said that, I started working on his buttons and taking his shirt off him. Once I had it off him, I slowly started kissing his chest and worked off his belt, unbutton his jeans. He slipped them off and was just in his boxers. I took a step back and just admired his package.

"Don't worry my love, I am going to go slow." Dave smiled as he unbuttoned my bra and slipped my panties off.

"I know...its..." I slowly started to say..

"Don't say anything my love – you are beautiful. Amazing in fact" Dave smiled as he laid me back on the bed slowly. "Just lay back and let me work my magic." he continued to say

There were no more words that could say anything that happened next. Dave kissed me passionately again, slowly working his way to my breasts. His lips sucking each more desire. He moved towards the left one, taking my right one in between his fingers. He knew how to please a woman. Lightly biting each one in his mouth, he slowly worked his kisses down my stomach and down towards my thighs.

I watched him smile as he took a minute to breathe in my toxic wetness.

"Amazing! Just lay back and let me work my magic." Dave smiled as he took his fingers and parted my lips. His tongue started working all around my pussy. Dave took his right finger and started lightly massaging my clit.

"Oh god! Dave..." I said moaning.

His tongue circling around my pussy – licking up all the juices. The more he licked, the more I became wet. All my thoughts of him – were out the door.

"Amiz, you taste...omg! You taste so amazing" Dave smiled between the licks.

His tongue just focusing on my pussy. I could feel my walls tighting around his tongue. But he just continued to lick and nibble on my lips. All I could do was close my eyes and enjoy the ride.

"Oh god Dave, I am going to cum right now." I shouted as I road out the wave.

"Just let it all good baby." Dave said as he continued to work his magic on my clit. His fingers using a little more force, pushing me towards a mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh god – that...was..." I started to say, but Dave came back up and kissed me passionately.

Our lips broke apart and Dave had fire in his eyes. "You taste so amazing. I could enjoy that all night." Dave smiled

"It's your turn my love" I said laying Dave down. Working my tongue down his chest. Lightly kissing his nipples. I looked up at Dave and his eyes were closed.

"Baby – all I want to do is please you." Dave whispered.

"Pleasing you – is a pleasure." I giggled.

I continued to work my way down to where his cock resided. I removed his boxers and just admired his amazing package. You could say that he was easily 9 inches long and very thick. I smiled as I took his cock in my hands and lightly stroked it.

"Oh fuck!" Dave shouted. I took my mouth and lightly tasted the precum that was sitting on his cock.

"mmm. You taste good" I smiled as my mouth forced its way all the way down. I looked up at Dave and he just looked in amazing as I had his whole cock in my mouth. I slowly worked my way back up – taking my tongue along the side of his cock. My right hand went towards his balls and started massaging them. I spent a good five minutes just tasting, licking and sucking his huge cock.

"Amiz, please stop. I am going to cum and I do not want to cum in your mouth. I want to be inside you." Dave pleaded. I just smiled and took one last lick on the top of his cock – giving him a very seductive look.

Dave pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. His tongue massaging mine with his. His hand working on my clit again. He slowly removed his hand from my clit and just smiled at me.

"Dave, please – I want you inside of me." I smiled

"Bend over my love." Dave insisted.

I did so and Dave took his hands and massaged my ass. "You have such an amazing ass. When you where dancing with your friends, I couldn't stop staring at it." Dave smiled wickedly.

"Please...Dave..." I pleaded.

He took his cock and lightly stroked it. All our thoughts and worries were out the door – all we wanted is to be rocked my mind blowing sex. Dave slowly made his way towards my swollen entrance. He forcing it in slowly – stretching me to the max.

"Oh Fuck!" I said closing my eyes

"Are you okay?" Dave asked

"Yes – it feels amazing." I pleaded "Don't stop"

Dave continued to work his way inside of me. As my pussy got a custom to the size of him, he started working in and out. His hands grabbing my ass for support.

"God...Your...So Tight..." Dave shouted as he worked his cock further inside of me.

"Dave – please go faster."I shouted.

Dave took the opportunity and grabbed my ass, as he pushed deeper inside of me. Our rhythm and pace was insane. He took his left hand and started working on my clit. His cock was going deeper and faster inside of me. His balls slapped my ass as he hit the right spot.

"Oh shit! Dave!" I said pulling my head back. He took his hand off my clit and grabbed my ass for more force. Pulling it deeper inside of me.

"Amie I am so close to cumming." Dave said as he pumped his big manly cock inside of me. The faster he went, the more it hit the right spot. All I could do was moan and massage my clit. I could feel Dave's cock start to swell, as he was getting close to cumming.

"God! I am going to cum. Go faster and deeper! Please!" I pleaded

Dave did as I had said and I felt my walls closing around his cock. My whole body exploded all over his cock.

"Shit! I am cumming." Dave shouted as he road out his orgasm. Our bodies just fell towards the bed – breathless. I slowly turned to face him. I kissed him passionately.

"That was amazing." I smiled between breaths.

"All I can say is – you are one in a million." Dave said pulling me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. Dave wrapped his arms around me and watched me sleep.

**((a few hours later.))**

I woke up to feel his arms weren't there. I looked all over the room and he was gone. _"Was it all a dream?"_ I thought. As I wrapped my arms around my legs – all I could do was smile. If it was a dream – it was a good dream at that.

A/N2: Would you like a full story out of it? Please comment and let me know!


End file.
